The Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Reproductive Sciences will establish the Yale Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Center with the goal of selecting outstanding novice or more experienced scientists for advanced training in basic, translational, or clinical science under the guidance of skilled scientific mentors. The Principal Investigator (PI) and Program Director (PD) will monitor the Scholars' academic progress toward research independence. Prospective Scholars will be selected from among our residents, subspecialty fellows, and junior faculty, as well as via national networking by the PI and PD, and via advertisements in professional journals, letters to program directors and Chairs, and postings at national meetings. A selection committee will select WRHR Scholars who exhibit exceptional promise and commitment to a career in women's health research. The PI/PD and Advisory Committee will be directly involved in the training, evaluation and academic development of each WRHR scholar. Department of Ob/Gyn mentors are experienced in career development and are outstanding scientists in fields related to Women's Reproductive Health. Core training in basic lab techniques and molecular biology along with a didactic program will be required for all WRHR Scholars and will include instruction in the responsible and ethical conduct of research. Each Scholar will be assigned departmental laboratory space with access to shared teaching and training cores. In order to encourage career development, each Scholar will have 75% time and salary directly covered by the Center. Scholars will receive research support for 2-5 years to underwrite costs while they obtain preliminary data and prepare grant applications. The Yale WRHR Center will be incorporated into the overall Yale Medical Center Program in Women's Health. Scholars will enter the Department of Ob/Gyn as Assistant Professors, with appropriate office and support staff. Clinical duties and responsibilities will relate directly to research interests. There will be three WRHR Scholars in the Department at any given time. Career development will span two to five years, depending on the Scholar's initial level of experience and particular training goals as a Scholar. The Yale WRHR Center aims to foster Scholars' development into established, independent investigators. Yale shall seek to retain as faculty Scholars who successfully complete an individualized training program at Yale and who have made significant progress toward independent funding.